chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Right Now I Need Them
Right Now I Need Them is the merge episode of Season 35. Story 'Day 14' Arriving at the reward challenge, the two tribes were shocked to learn that they would be merging. They competed in their first reward challenge, where Annie, Debra, Erika, Mike, Seamus, and Virginia went against Candace, Francis, Heather, Robert, Sarge, and Silver as picked schoolyard style; Scarlett was not picked. Candace’s team won in a close challenge, and Scarlett was allowed to accompany them on reward. At camp alone, Erika and Seamus were glad to be on the same tribe once again and introduced their alliances to each other, also detailing the hierarchy of their former individual tribes. The six agreed to form a final six deal and pick off their respective enemies. While on the reward, Robert agreed to his alliance of pawns (Robert, Francis, Scarlett) teaming up with Silver’s Villains alliance (Heather, Sarge, Silver), which would appear to leave Candace as a swing vote between two alliances of six; however, Robert reveals to Francis and Scarlett that he in actuality wants to get rid of Sarge and Silver as soon as possible, identifying them as big threats. 'Day 15' 'Day 16' At the three-staged immunity challenge, Debra, Erika, Mike, Robert, Sarge, Silver, and Virginia advanced on to the second stage; Mike beat Sarge and Silver in the last round to win the first Individual Immunity, and was also given the choice to award one other contestant individual immunity as well. He chose Virginia. Back at camp, Robert attempted to make peace with Debra, Seamus, and Virginia by offering them an alliance where their original Waikiki tribe of seven held on to their majority and voted out all of the members of Kauai systematically. Debra and Virginia, despite their disdain for Robert, were forced to consider the possibility. When Candace approached Debra, Seamus, and Virginia about her position in the game, and what it would mean if she sided with them against Robert and Silver, Debra lost it and snapped at Candace, telling her that she didn’t care who she voted for as long as she stopped whining about it. Erika and Seamus both agreed that they were playing with a strong cast and agreed to a final two deal. Meanwhile, Annie and Mike, suspicious about taking Erika and Seamus deep into the game, formed a final four deal with Debra and Virginia. Heather and Silver attempted to get Erika to rejoin an alliance with them, but she turned them down; although Sarge was still in their Villains alliance, they knew he was a threat later on in the game, and began plotting to steal Robert’s pawns from him. At Tribal Council, the alliances and arguments throughout the game were discussed, and whether the game still was resembling Heroes vs. Villains was discussed. Debra fought with Candace once more about Candace’s wishy-washy game play. When the votes were read, Candace’s indecisiveness and playing of both sides was rewarded with a unanimous 12-1 vote against her. Tribal Council Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes Category:Pre-Jury Episodes Category:Post-Merge Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring a Merge